


Last first kiss

by starsanddust32



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsanddust32/pseuds/starsanddust32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla's side of the events from Episode 36.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first ever written fan fic...I obviously don't own anything in the Carmilla series...Just a huge fan.
> 
> I would appreciate any comments or suggestions... please be kind.

Darkness and pain. That’s all you feel as you lay at the bottom of the chasm. Not dead. Not alive. You’re in limbo. You have lost all thought of time as it doesn’t matter. In the beginning, the darkness reminded you of your decades spent locked in a casket of blood at the hands of your Mother. Now, your thoughts turn to her, not Ell. She is no longer the one that makes your mouth go dry and your, normally still, heart flutter. Her. Laura. 

There’s carnage all around. The Zetas and Summer Society have become quite the army when fighting together. Suddenly, you are blinded by a light brighter than a thousand suns. You remember seeing her with a blank face, walking like a zombie towards the light which illuminated every inch of the cave and chasm. The fear that overcame you was something that you had not felt in a long time. The fear you wouldn’t make it to her in time, fear that your Maman was taking away the person you care about, again. Without hesitation, you leap towards her and seamlessly transform into your feline form. Your breath is trembling. You are almost there, so close. The sounds and sights of others fighting seem to disappear. Extending your long black feline form to the very point of which you fear you would split, your teeth latch onto the back collar of her shirt and wrench her back from the ledge. Falling backwards and she lands on top of you. Just like that, her face snaps back and you see the click of light come back to her eyes and she is staring at you with those deep hazel eyes. She seems terrified staring at the big black cat that just saved her life. You transform back to your human form. The fear in her eyes turns to shock and then you see a light glint of happiness. She now knows the truth, your alternate form but any horror that you feared from her disappears. 

“CARM!”

She quickly hugs you and you find yourself lost for a moment in the smell of her shampoo, lavender. Reality strikes and you remember why you are here. Quickly but carefully you extract yourself from her embrace. This move seems to pull her back to reality and she sees the fighting that is still ongoing. Taking the Blade in your hand, you look into the light and see something that you didn’t expect. You see Ell and she is reaching for you. This is the first time you have seen her since she fled from you. You had dreamed of this moment, the feelings that would explode in your heart at the first sight of your long lost love. But those feelings don’t come. It’s in this moment that you truly realize that the person who makes your heart and body feel light and who’s presence makes you feel stronger is not Ell. Instead it is the cute, adorable, naïve, brunette at your side. Laura. She is the one you love. Damn it, you silently curse. You look at her and you look back at the light.

“You know, I’m really getting tired of this heroic vampire crap.”

And you leap.

The next thing you remember is finding yourself here in limbo. Your thirst for blood ever burning at the back of your throat. This is not the death you envisioned. There is pain and darkness but none of the torture you expected… I mean, where the frilly Hell is the demon with the pitchfork? All you can do is think of her. Think of all the things you did for her that you tried to convince her that it was her you did it for. You feel stupid now for getting frustrated with her when you just never got it. How you tried to protect her from your Maman and even you when you gave her the batwing bracelet. And so many other things…  
Suddenly, the solid footing beneath you gives way. You feel like you are falling for an eternity. Just when you thought you would be falling forever, your world goes black and your consciousness is gone.

Lavender. The smell coaxes you in your unconsciousness. Lavender and chocolate? While trying to wrap your inner mind around what is happening and why you are smelling lavender and chocolate, you become aware a noise that isn’t coming from inside your head. A noise that pulls at the edges of your mind. It’s familiar, comforting, but sounds panicked. Your mind is blurry and somewhere between realms but you feel your head being cradled. 

“Please don’t be dead! Please don’t be dead!”

Everything clicks! It’s her! It’s Laura! You never dreamed that you could be brought to heaven! You want so badly to open your eyes and see her beautiful face but you are so weak and thirsty from lack of blood that you can’t even move. Then, as if she was reading your mind, you smell the most delicious thing you could smell. Blood! It’s not just the smell, you feel it being poured into your mouth and sliding down your throat. The blood instantly warms you and you start to feel some strength come back to your body. Not the strength you normally have after a good hunt but enough to allow you to flex your fingers, toes, arms, legs. With your body slowly starting to move, you realize the smell you were awakened to was that of Laura’s yellow pillow. You sit up and gradually make your way down the bed where you sit and finally open your eyes. You realize that, sadly, you are not alone with Laura. Xena, Summer Society Princess and one half of the ginger squad is here. You should be grateful to just be able to see them but you are irritated at the total lack of private space given in this dorm room. 

“Well that was a kick…”

Without any warning, you are slammed into a hug by her little 5’2” frame and it throws you off balance in your weakened state. You think, “Is she stronger than you recall or are you just much weaker from lack of feeding.” Without warning again, she quickly recalls herself from embrace as if she suddenly remembered there were other people in the room, but she never takes her eyes off you while stepping back slightly. You look into her eyes and think of all the things you want to say to her but you let her take the lead.

“Hey.”

Really? Is that all you have to say to me???

“Hey.” You respond still staring into her eyes. You note that she has a black eye and subdue an angry thought towards your dead mother for causing Laura physical harm.

You don’t miss the subtle wave off that Perry makes to Danny as she quickly escorts the Behemoth out of the room, finally giving you the privacy that you so very much want and deserve with Laura. As they are making their not-so-inconspicuous exit, Laura asks,

“Are you hurt? It looks like maybe you’re hurt and I’m sorry I hugged you so hard that you're hurt…” 

She continues rambling but you really aren’t paying attention to her words anymore. All you can think about is this girl, the one you tried to die for. The one who you enjoyed annoying. The one who’s pillow you stole every chance you could because it smelled like her. This crazy, enthusiastic, beautiful girl with hazel eyes that you are currently lost in. You decide that now is the time, this is your second chance with her. She knows your secrets, she knows who you are and you are not going to risk not taking the chance of showing her how you feel again. You stand up and invade her space, fully expecting her to retreat from you and the closeness. She doesn’t. She stands her ground. You realize that the only time you have been this close with her in the past was when you explained waltzing to her. You enjoyed that closeness and how her fingers intertwined with yours.

“….a lot of stuff with your mom….”

She stops talking. She’s looking directly into your eyes. You glance at her lips. Those full lips that you have imagined being able to taste for weeks. Your arms move of their own volition reaching up and softly holding both sides of Laura’s face in your hands. You slowly lean in and connect your lips to hers. You feel as though your heart is bursting with light. A light even brighter than laphilphormes. The taste of her lips is everything you thought they could be and more. They are soft and gentle with the slight hint of chocolate from the cookies she must have recently eaten. You put all of the emotions you have into this kiss. All the thoughts and memories from your days in the dark chasm. All your love for this girl.

You feel her hands on the back your arms softly completing the embrace and then sliding gently down your arms to your elbows, never losing contact. The gentleness you feel from this embrace awakens every fiber in your body. You don’t want this feeling to stop but you know that she needs air. Pulling back from the kiss, you give her time to breath and time to think, which unfortunately for you means she has time to ramble again. Laura starts talking again, a nervous habit of hers that you have grown to both love and hate.

“…and I know you didn’t do everything for me but…”

She will never understand that you did it all for her so trying to tell her won’t convince her. So you chose the next best thing to get her to be quiet. Smiling as the idea pops into your head, you pull her in and silence her with a quick kiss. You feel her hands moving from your arms to one on your waist and one in your hair on the back of your neck. The kiss is met with a smile, a squeak/giggle, and another kiss as she pulls you closer into her body. As you pull back, you gaze into her eyes, the only eyes you can get lost in. Unexpectedly, you feel Laura pulling you back in for another kiss. The difference of this kiss registers quickly as this is the first kiss that Laura initiated. This kiss is longer and softer than the ones before. You never want this moment to end. When Laura finally has to come up for a breath, all you can do is smile. 

“Wow………..so you’re a giant black cat huh?”

Shaking your head and smiling ear to ear, thinking, “yep, this is the adorable dork and cupcake that I love and would die for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was my first ever fan fic. please leave me feedback.....
> 
> I might write one from Laura's POV for the second chapter....Thoughts?


End file.
